


Careful

by Cas_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, ALL THE GOOD THINGS, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Definitely ignoring the fact that Jarvis isn't in Civil War, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony, Fighting, First Crush, First Time, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My asthetic, Oops I had to include sad things, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Peter is emotionally immature, Rejection, Rimming, Sassy Tony, So is Tony though let's be real, Starker, They're both kinda like??, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is messed up, Twink Peter, Underage Sex, Verbal Fights, Virgin Peter, Wow that's a tag how sad, and sad, at first, because I love him, lots of rimming, poor tony okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Wings/pseuds/Cas_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had been crushing on Tony for a while. Ever since he'd shown up unannounced to his tiny Queens apartment, he was smitten, gone to the world when Iron Man was around. He just never expected his feelings to surface, especially not so soon because of a stupid tabloid. ((Post CACW))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anunexpectedhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunexpectedhero/gifts).



> This is my first Peter/Tony fic, but I couldn't leave this amazing pairing alone. Enjoy!! ((Also, I'm definitely ignoring the fact Jarvis doesn't exist in Civil War ;) Love him too much!))

_'Spicy Affair Sparks Between Iron Man and his Young Protege'_

Unbeknownst to the accuracy of the brightly printed words, Tony rolled his eyes and chucked the trashy magazine towards a garbage can across the room.

"Dummy, clean that up."

Pepper crossed her arms. "This is serious, Tony. Accusations like this could easily grow into something worse, even legal."

"You know, come to think of it, that's the kind of damage control you get a paycheck for every month," Tony replied, spinning his chair back to his work table.

"You don't have to be like that. Look," she sighed, staring at the back of the man she was once in love with, "I'm sorry things ended the way they did, but that doesn't mean we can't be civilized."

Shoulders tensing, Tony stopped tinkering with the piece of armor before him. "Don't."

"Just- be careful, okay? Spend less time with him, do something healthy, get out of this room."

Tony rolled his eyes as Dummy tried to pick up the slippery tabloid and turned to Pepper, hurt sparking behind his eyes. "Or you could just get out of this room," he said, already hating himself for lashing out. "Do something constructive, fix this mess."

"Okay, I'm done," Pepper replied, lips forming a thin line as she turned on her heel.  
  


* * *

  
"Is, um, is this a bad time, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, knocking on the door frame as he entered Tony's personal lab.

"Tony. And nope, perfect," Tony blurted out, rubbing at his eyes as he frantically searched for a small washer that had fallen from his work table. "Come on in, kid. What can I do for you? Homework help? Suit improvements?"

Peter stood silent, mouth open on unspoken, hesitant syllables. "Um, just wanted to work on my suit a little. I finished all my homework in class, so..."

"So, great," Tony answered, taking a big gulp from a mug of cold coffee that was leaking onto important papers. "What's the problem?"

"You know, come to think of it, I can come back," Peter said, gesturing behind him with his thumb. "It's really okay."

He'd never seen Tony in such a state. Sure, the man didn't keep the best sleep schedule and from what he could garner the whole Captain America situation messed him up pretty bad, but to see him dive into his work so frantically, almost- well, desperately, scared Peter.

"Why? You're already here. C'mon, sit, we'll get you something to eat. Jarvis! Send food down, whatever's Peter's favorite."

"Right away, sir." Jarvis replied evenly.

Peter blushed, sitting hesitantly on a bar stool across from Tony's work table. "You know my favorite food?" He asked. No one had ever cared enough to take an interest in him. Maybe Tony was interested, like in all his dreams-

"Well, Jarvis does. I programmed him to learn little details about people, every one counts in some sense."

Well, count that hope dashed. "Oh. Yeah, makes total sense," Peter tried to recover, concealing his disappointment with a cough and a glance down to his toes.

Tony furrowed his brow at Peter's reaction, but moved on quickly, grabbing a plate of pizza from Dummy. "Here. Eat up."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Tony shrugged. "Not hungry. Emotional turmoil can do that to you."

Peter's heart lept in his chest at the response, and once again he dared to hope. "Is everything alright?"

"Peachy. Ex-girlfriends keep things vibrant, you know. You'll learn when you're older."

Dashed, again. "I'm old enough," Peter defended, no longer hungry as he pushed the pizza away. Tony was right, emotional turmoil did ruin an appetite.

"Hm, yeah, not according to the papers," Tony mumbled, cutting off Peter's questioning glance as he pulled up the schematics of the spider suit. "So, I was thinking, we could fix the gloves so they work with your freaky gecko fingers."

Peter looked to his fingers, rubbing them together so the tiny spines caught like velcro. "I thought the gloves were fine. I took down Ant Man no problem."

Tony shook his head, crossing the room to take Peter's hand in his for closer study. "Yeah, swift and effective, but sloppy. If you had a better grip, you could do things more efficiently."

Peter didn't respond then, too caught up in the fact that Tony Stark was holding his hand. Well, not holding it, really, more just rubbing at his mutant fingers, but still- it felt nice. "Sorry, my palms get sweaty sometimes," he said suddenly, nerves getting the best of him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your prom date," Tony joked, looking up to meet Peter's eyes. "But seriously, this is some effective stuff here," he mused, rubbing the pad of his thumb along Peter's pointer finger.

Peter smiled weakly, taking a shaky breath at the close proximity. From where he was, he could smell old coffee and expensive aftershave, machine oil and metal- in essence, he could smell Tony. "That feels nice," he ventured, turning his hand over to clasp Tony's in a bold move.

Okay, so it was no secret he was sort of crushing on Tony Stark. The man practically exuded sexual prowess, it would take someone losing their eyes to ignore that. And yeah, the whole mentor thing didn't help, either, with all the time they spent together- alone- it made Peter feel special. So special, in fact, that after googling and over analyzing signs of a crush, he became convinced Tony shared some of the same feelings, which brought him right where he was at that moment: breath caught in his chest, eyes locked with Tony's as he intertwined their fingers.

"Um, okay there, Romeo, very funny," Tony replied with a nervous chuckle, pulling his hand away. "What, did that star mag give you a prank idea?"

What? Star mag? But- Oh. _Oh..._ Peter pushed away embarrassed tears prickling at the back of his eyes and nodded, plastering on his best impression of a shit-eating grin. "Yeah, funny, right? Those tabloids are so stupid, thinking we're together or something. That's- that would be ridiculous."

"Oh, shit," Tony mumbled, stepping away with a sinking feeling. "You didn't- look, kid, if I did anything to lead you on-"

"No, no, it was a joke, a stupid joke," Peter rambled, trying desperately to cover as Tony inevitably uncovered the truth. God, he'd been so sure...

"Peter, stop," Tony said firmly, staring him straight in the eye. "Look, I'm flattered, but I've got a whole mess of life you wouldn't want to get in on anyway. Besides, you're young, you should be having fun with kids your age- not some forty-something egomaniac obsessed with mechanics."

Peter felt unbidden tears well up to rest fat on his lower lashes, and shook his head, wishing the ground he was staring at would swallow him whole. "Don't say that stuff about yourself. You're amazing and funny and smart and- and handsome, anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Again, flattered," Tony replied, clearing his throat as he noticed Peter's tears, "but look, this is just a crush. You'll get over it."

"But I think about you all the time, I always dream about you, I always want to be here-"

"Yeah," Tony said quickly, stepping forward to place a tender hand on Peter's small, bony shoulder. "A crush. It's okay, it isn't the first time this has happened, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Peter, at the sudden weight of Tony's hand on his shoulder, clamped his mouth shut, chin quivering with the effort to control himself. "Okay-" he choked out, turning to grab his backpack. "I'm just gonna go."

Then, without even so much as a wave, the young teen rushed from the room, leaving Tony standing alone once again.

"Fuck," Tony said aloud, heart settling into his stomach.


	2. Nerve

Tony didn't see Peter for two weeks. Not in person, at least. He did see him on the news, apprehending petty criminals before the police had a chance to know something wrong was even going on. How he was even finding time for school, Tony didn't know- maybe he wasn't. All over some stupid crush, though?

Tony had gone over and over it in his head, almost obsessively reviewing his past interactions with Peter to find some inkling that he'd led him on or did something that could've been misinterpreted, but, nothing. No lingering touches, no extended eye contact, nothing that wasn't strictly work related to improve on the kid's suit. Sure, he complimented him a lot, joked around everyday, but he was just trying to be a friend to Peter, a good role model- right?

Sighing, Tony scrubbed both hands over his tired face. "Jarvis, coffee."

"Sir, if you have any more the caffeine levels in your body will be dangerous."

"Then let them be dangerous," Tony replied scathingly, staring down the coffee machine that remained off at Jarvis' command. 

Jarvis was silent for a long minute, flicking on a small TV as he said, "With all due respect, sir, as much as I'm enjoying this debate over coffee, there's something you should see."

_"The stand off has been going on for more than three hours, a masked hero  the only thing between the bank robbers and the hostages they took. Earlier reports speculated that the hero had been injured, as shots were heard just before 'Spiderman' apparently clutched his right arm. Now, the only question is where the other heroes are, or why the police force hasn't stepped in-"_

"Suit. Now." Tony commanded, standing as pieces of his armor began attaching to him. 

"But sir, the Accords. As a registered Avenger, you are not permitted to interfere in any situation without permission."

Tony stopped in his tracks, frustration welling in him as the video footage in the corner of his mask showed a close up of Peter, unwilling to step aside as one of the criminals tried to get to a young woman. "Damn it, get me permission, then," he replied, heading up to the roof.

"Getting permission would take more than a few minutes, sir."

"Then find me a loophole, do something!"

Jarvis, after a calm, even response of, "Yes, sir," was silent, searching through the document in a matter of seconds before analyzing the data. "Legally," he said, already mapping out Tony's route to the crime scene, "if you don't fight anyone, just pull Mr. Parker out, you're still under the parameters of the accords." 

"And what about the hostages?" Tony replied, taking off from the roof of Stark Towers.

"From the scanner reports, the hostages are far enough away from the robbers that if Mr. Parker was moved out of the way, sharpshooters would take action."

"Perfect. What's our ETA?"

"At the speed you're currently at, two minutes."

Three minutes later, everything was done and no one was hurt but the criminals. Tony had made a convenient hole in the roof of the bank big enough for him to fit through and unceremoniously pulled Peter out, carrying him bridal-style just in case he had been shot.

"What the hell! I was helping, you can't do this, put me down! Those people are in danger!" Peter yelled over the wind as he was escorted out through the skylight of the bank, earning a sigh from Tony. 

"You were the only one in danger after a while. Sharpshooters were waiting for you to get out of the way for a clear shot, everything's fine now."

"Yeah, and what about before, when the police weren't there yet? Huh?"

"How about we talk about this when we're not flying through the air at top speeds?"

Squirming, Peter tried to shoot a web at a nearby building to escape Tony's grasp, but missed, causing Tony to gently hold his hands down.

"Easy tiger, just sit back. We'll be on the ground in less than a minute."

Peter sighed and relented, waiting patiently for all of thirty seconds before Tony landed and set him down.

"Are you hurt? The news says you were shot."

"Just grazed. I'm fine, the suit protected me. It'll just be a nasty bruise," Peter answered, stalking towards the edge of the roof.

"Peter, wait. What's been going on?"

Peter paused, leaving his mask on as he turned to talk to Tony. "Nothing. I've been doing my job," he said with a shrug, trying to seem casual despite how hurt he was. It wasn't just a crush, he'd gone over it a thousand times and to have Tony insist it was just a simple, temporary infatuation- it was both embarrassing and saddening. 

"You've been reckless- how often are you sleeping, anyway? Between the hours you're keeping and school, it can't be much," Tony replied, removing his helmet.

"Why does it matter?" Peter shot back, surprised at the harshness of his tone. "You do this kind of thing all the time," he continued, softening as his shoulders slumped just so. "I'm just doing what you do when you're going through tough stuff."

Tony laughed dryly. "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed," he said, gesturing to himself, "not the world's greatest role model."

"Good enough for me," Peter mumbled, toeing at the gravel covering the roof.

"You never answered my question."

What had been going on? How was he supposed to answer that? _'Oh, yeah, I was just super ashamed I probably misinterpreted some of the stuff you did as requited feelings and totally acted upon them. Then you told me no and I started crying like some kid and we haven't spoken since because I've been too embarrassed.'_  Yeah, as if. "Just working," he finally said, looking up to meet Tony's unmasked eyes. God, he was handsome, he could've sworn he had a shot.

"Look, if this is about the other day, it's no biggie. You don't have to be embarrassed, it's not the first time someone's had a crush on me. I mean, come on, billionaire philanthropist involved in clean energy? There's a lot to like on paper."

"There's a lot to like otherwise," Peter said bravely, removing his mask. "I just-" He hesitated for a moment, studying Tony's expression before continuing. "I thought you liked me back."

Tony, ready for answers to the question he'd been turning over in his mind for the past two weeks, said, "Why?"

Peter wasn't sure he was ready to have the conversation, but he wanted to get back to working with Tony- relationship or not. So, with a deep breath, he began his explanation. "Well, a lot of things, I guess. Sometimes, when we'd work late, Jarvis would order us food and we would eat together, just the two of us on your big couch. You'd always sort of stare at me when you thought I wasn't looking. And when we were designing my new suit, I touched your arms a lot more than usual and you didn't say anything. Or what about that time I fell asleep on your couch and you got me a blanket and put it around me before you went to bed?"

Tony blanched at the response, mind running through all the instances. Okay, so maybe he did stare, but he was just admiring how smart the kid was, and yes, he hadn't said anything about the arm touching because he thought Peter was just testing out the new grips on his gloves, and he wasn't about to let him freeze on the couch because he'd worked too hard in the lab that weekend... It wasn't like he never found the kid attractive, in an objective, observant way of course, but he was mentoring him, not slowly seducing him. He couldn't be that messed up, right? Lost in his thoughts, Tony hadn't noticed Peter step forward until he was directly before him, pulling him from his introspection.

Tony's face gave it all away, and in an instant Peter knew he'd seen it. He knew he didn't have a simple, unrequited crush. "You know, if I'm right," Peter said softly, heart pounding in his skinny chest, "you don't have to feel guilty about it. I know what I want, you wouldn't be taking advantage."

Tony placed an armored hand on Peter's chest, stopping his advance. "Careful, kid. You don't want to get into this mess."

Peter, only encouraged by Tony's attempt at resistance, showed off his strength by easily stepping closer with shaky legs. "I do. I don't see the problem, if we both want it."

Then, before he lost his nerve, Peter stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips to Tony's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come! Sorry, I couldn't resist cutting the chapter there. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter is so so filthy oh my god buckle up

From the first time he met Peter, Tony swore he'd never do anything to hurt the kid. _Never_. And yet, since then, he'd had more than his fair share of thoughts and dreams about him. No matter how he tried to rationalize, deny, or claim he was just admiring the kid as a mentor- it was all false. He was used to telling himself lies, and often was so damn good at it he could convince himself of anything. But convincing himself he didn't find Peter attractive (in a _definitely_ non-objective way)? One too many dreams of Peter dropping to his knees, eyes wide as he practically drooled over Tony's cock was hard to ignore.

But, again, those were just thoughts and dreams. And, again, the whole swearing he'd never hurt the kid thing. Yeah, that- kind of hard when Peter was endearingly trying his best impression of a puckered grandma kiss.

Tony definitely didn't lean into it. Definitely not. Nope. Not even for half a second.

"Woah, okay, um, no," he said, stepping back from Peter.

"I'm not really sure you mean that," Peter said, eager pride shining behind his eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Tony shot back, clenching his fists in an attempt to focus his thoughts. "Look, the whole age difference thing aside, which, by the way, is messed up enough, I'm not in a good place. I just lost the best relationship of my life, my best friend betrayed me for his own best friend, and I'm trying my hardest to get my buddy out of physical therapy. Besides- and no offence here, we've all got to start somewhere- was that your first kiss? Do you have _any_ experience?"

Peter stood taller, trying to seem older and more imposing as he said, "Well, no, not with anyone else, but I wanted you to be my first. It was good, though, right? You didn't pull away right off the bat."

Fuck- he hadn't, had he? Fuck. And wasn't Peter's confirmation of his virginity to _everything_ supposed to be a deterrent? It certainly shouldn't have made the whole situation that much hotter. "Let's just say you've got a lot to learn," Tony replied eventually, breathing deeply to combat the beginnings of an anxiety attack. He couldn't do this, he couldn't give in. But he'd done so many bad things in his life, what was the harm- no. _No_.

"Then teach me," Peter replied, excitement clenching at his stomach as he gave his best pleading look.

Tony shook his head, staying firm. "Look, all the begging in the world isn't gonna work."

"So how about I do more than beg?"

"Don't."

"Come on, I know you want it. You kissed me back, Mr. Stark."

"How many times- it's Tony, and I've never been one to reject a kiss outright."

"So kiss me again."

"No."

" _Tony_ , kiss me again," Peter murmured, leaning up to kiss Tony (softer that time).

Tony was definitely going to hell. Leaning into the kiss he no longer had the willpower to resist, he pulled Peter in closer by the back of his neck, flicking his tongue on the seam of his lips. "Inside. Now," he commanded as they parted, pointing to the roof door as pieces of his armor began to shed automatically.

Peter, already at half mast from the small kiss, stumbled to the door in his excitement and rushed inside, barely able to register the metal stairwell before he was pushed against a cold concrete wall.

"How long have you wanted this?" Tony asked, large hands pinning Peter to the wall by his skinny hips. Damn, he was a genius, that skin tight spider suit was fucking genius.

Peter licked his lips and cleared his throat, trying to process what was happening- he'd never been so turned on in his life, and all Tony had done so far was touch his hips. "Ever since I was a kid," he admitted, recalling his younger self discovering masturbation due to the image of Iron Man hanging on his wall.

"Holy fuck," Tony groaned, burying his face into the sweet, soft crook of Peter's neck. "I'm gonna make this so good for you."

Peter gasped as Tony's lips moved against his neck with each syllable, and tried to respond, getting out, "yes," before his own moan swallowed his words- Iron Man's teeth grazing against someone's jugular could do that.

"Gonna make you feel so amazing," Tony continued, no preamble, hesitation, or teasing before he spanned his palm over Peter's erection.

"Oh my god," Peter gasped, looking down to where Tony's hand covered most of his crotch. "Oh my god, that's so hot, feels so good, oh my god."

"I know, baby, I know," Tony replied, rubbing his thumb along the tightly outlined head. "So desperate for this, aren't you? Look at you, writhing under me like a little slut."

"Yeah," Peter managed, lust blown eyes locking onto Tony's as he rutted into his palm. "Yeah, I'm yours, you, uh, you can do anything to me." He still needed to work on his dirty talking, but it seemed to work pretty well for the moment.

"Fuck, you're already so hard. You gonna come just from this, just from me in your ear, my hand on your cock? Jesus, you're leaking through your suit. Who's gonna clean that, hm? Bet you don't even care how dirty you get, I bet you get off on it."

Peter's head was swimming, and though he tried to resist to prove a point, to get a rise out of Tony, he couldn't. "Gonna come," he bit out, mere seconds before his body seized up in orgasm, his cock spasming to paint white stripes on the inside of his suit.

Tony watched in awe as Peter came, his swollen, shiny lips falling open as his eyes fell closed, his erection jerking beneath his hand. "Yeah, that's it baby, let it all out," he encouraged, slowing his hand as Peter slumped into his chest.

"Wow, that was," Peter panted out, nuzzling into Tony's chest. "Wow."

"It's not over yet," Tony murmured, kissing the top of Peter's head. "I've still got so much I can show you. C'mon." Then, without much effort, Tony scooped Peter up, one hand under his ass and the other at the small of his back.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked, burying his face into Tony's neck as he enjoyed the glow of his recent orgasm.

Tony shifted Peter's weight when they reached the bottom of the stairs, groaning as he rubbed against his straining erection. "My bed. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right."

Peter's cock gave a half-hearted twitch of interest at that, and he sloppily mouthed at Tony's neck, grateful for his age and the short refractory period that came with it. "Your room is huge," he said in awe a minute later, looking around the large space from his place in Tony's arms.

"Had to have a space big enough to store all my awesome stuff," Tony joked dryly, settling Peter onto the bed. "Jarvis, delete any footage caught on the roof or in the stairwell. Stop recording this, too."

"As you wish, sir," Jarvis replied, to which Peter raised an eyebrow.

"You have him recording everything?"

"Well, yeah, how else do you think I protect all this stuff? Also, Jarvis is an AI, not a he."

"Does it matter?"

Tony rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes. "Again, you still have a lot to learn."

"And you said you'd teach me," Peter quipped, gazing up at Tony adoringly.

"I did, didn't I?" Tony answered with a smirk, grabbing Peter by his calves to pull him to the edge of the bed. Then, before Peter had a chance to say anything more, he was removing his suit, struggling with the stretchy, fibrous material.

"We should work on a way to get me out of this faster," Peter said, tugging off the suit fully with a blush when he was bared for Tony to see.

"Yeah, um," Tony said, mouth going dry at the sight before him. Peter was spread out over his red silk sheets, sinewy chest colored with a sweet blush that nearly reached his cock, which was fully hard once again. Perfectly arched, it rested just below Peter's belly button, a tiny bead of precome welling at the head. "Wow."

Peter felt his blush deepen as Tony's eyes raked along his form and tried to cover up, hands hiding his cock from view. "I know I'm probably not much compared to, uh, the other people you've been with, but I can make up for it. I'll try my best to make it good."

God, this kid was going to be the death of him. All he wanted to do was please him. "Hey," Tony said softly, removing Peter's hands from his erection. "You're perfect, okay? God, you're-" he paused, kneeling at the foot of the bed so he could run his mouth along the inside of Peter's soft thighs, "-fucking perfect."

Peter, emboldened by Tony's praise, licked his lips and lifted his head from the bed to watch Tony. "You should take off your shirt."

"There you go," Tony complimented, sitting up to remove his top. "Ask for what you need, baby. I'll give it to you." Then, without another word or any hesitation, he leaned down and swallowed down as much of Peter's cock as he could.

"Oh, fuck!" Peter swore, back arching off the bed beautifully as wet heat enveloped his erection in a way he'd never felt before. Sure, he knew what blow jobs were, he wasn't _that_ innocent- growing up with the internet made that kind of impossible. But watching someone get their cock sucked on screen was nothing like getting it in real life, it was- jesus, what the _hell_ was Tony doing with his tongue? Whatever it was, it was making Peter see stars. "Mr. St- Tony, please," he babbled, reaching down to grip desperately at Tony's hair.

God _damn_ Peter was noisy- not that Tony was complaining. In fact, instead of complaining, he was swirling his tongue around the head of the kid's cock, one hand holding his hips to the bed while his other struggled to free his own erection. "You're so fucking beautiful," Tony breathed as he pulled off, finally able to get his own cock out to give it a few forgiving strokes. "Lift and spread your knees for me, baby boy."

Peter, head swimming at the nickname that turned him on impossibly more, did as he was told, blushing as he hooked his hands behind his thighs just at the bend of his knees. Being a mutant had its advantages, especially when it came to flexibility- with no effort whatsoever, Peter had his knees pinned to his chest, spreading himself out for Tony.

"Fuck," Tony breathed, gazing at Peter's perfect little hole as it twitched due to the air hitting it. "Do you have _any_ flaws? Seriously, kid, this is ridiculous."

Peter laughed breathlessly, looking down at Tony through his spread knees. "I think-" he began, eyes going wide as Tony leaned forward to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss over his hole. Okay, he'd seen porn, but it was mostly romantic stuff with a plot and sweet kisses and blow jobs, not- _that_. He'd never even considered it, but now Tony was enthusiastically laving his tongue over him, he couldn't imagine not knowing what it was. It felt amazing, wet heat in a place he'd never thought could feel good.

Tony let up on his pace after a few minutes, leaving a tiny kiss upon Peter's perineum as his middle finger stroked gently at his spit-slick hole. "You ready to take a finger?"

"Yeah, I think so," Peter panted, looking in awe at the small pool of precome that had formed on his belly.

"One sec," Tony said, removing the rest of his clothes as he crossed the room to his dresser, out of which he pulled a small bottle of lube. "Tell me if any of this is too fast."

"Yes, Sir."

"What did you say?"

Peter licked his lips, hoping he hadn't crossed some invisible line. "I said yes, Sir?"

Mentally adding that to the list of kinks he didn't know he had, Tony was back at the bed in mere seconds. "You know just how to wreck me, don't you?" He growled, flipping Peter over.

Peter smirked from where his face was pressed to the mattress, lifting his ass into the air as he heard the click of the lube cap. "I said I'd try my best, sir."

"Yes you did," Tony rumbled, coating his middle finger before gently pressing it into Peter. Fuck, he was tight, hot and velvety and all the wrong things he could be as he clenched around him.

"I can take more," Peter said after adjusting to the strange intrusion, pressing back into Tony's thick finger.

"So needy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Peter replied, gasping when Tony crooked his finger.

After Peter's gasping whine, Tony wasted no time in prepping him. He fucked him for a few minutes with one finger, then moved up to two, scissoring them until he could add a third. By then, Peter was a flushed, panting mess, babbling things so dirty even Tony was shocked. Hadn't this kid been a blushing virgin not an hour before?

"Please, I'm ready, I want you to fuck me," Peter moaned, reaching back to grab Tony's arm to pull him closer.

Sliding a condom on, all Tony could do was nod, draping his body over Peter's as he slowly sank into him. "That feel good? Hm? You like being full?"

Peter whined, pressing back as Tony began a slow, languid pace. "Yes, yeah- I love it," he admitted, fists gripping into the sheets so tightly they ripped- super mutant strength and all that.

At Peter's desperate show of ripping his _fucking sheets_ , it was all Tony could do to not come right then and there. But he knew he was close, could feel his orgasm approaching the minute he picked up speed and Peter began making breathy little noises. So, in an attempt to get the kid off before him, Tony reached around and began stroking Peter's cock to match the speed of his thrusts. "You gonna let go, baby boy? You gonna come again for me? Gonna stain my sheets like you stained your suit?"

Peter let out a sob, and before he could even respond, before the word "yes" could even escape his swollen lips, he was coming, thick white stripes painting Tony's already ruined sheets.

Tony didn't last long once Peter's come was dripping down his hand. Just shy of three more thrusts and he was gone, muscles going taut as he buried himself in Peter with a deep groan. "Damn, kid," he breathed a moment later, slipping gently out of Peter to lay by his side.

"Thanks, that was really good," Peter said, crawling into Tony's arms. "And before you say it, no, I'm not having second thoughts, and no, I don't regret what just happened."

"Well, just blow the wind right out of my sails," Tony quipped, drawing Peter in for a gentle kiss that was far superior to the first one on the roof. "First time I've ever been thanked for sex, though."

"Well it was good," Peter defended with a wide smile, meeting Tony's eyes with what he hoped conveyed adoration.

Tony smiled quickly back, trying not to over-analyze the situation yet- or think about the implications that look Peter was giving him had. "Hey, so-"

"I love you."

Tony blanched at Peter's words, his lips parted on the rest of his sentence: _'you know this was no strings attached, right?'_ "Wait, what?"

"I love you," Peter repeated, leaning up to give Tony an oblivious kiss.

Shit- he'd known the kid was a virgin, he'd known he'd had a crush on him, but he never expected him to say anything like that- all they did was fuck... Was he really that far gone into the scene of casual sex that he didn't foresee Peter getting much more out of it than he had? Guilt washing over him like a cold rush of air, Tony sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "Hey, I'm flattered and all, but this isn't something you wanna get into right now. I'm not ready for any sort of commitment... I hope I didn't lead you to believe that."

Peter watched Tony's back for a long while, feeling as if his stomach was sinking into the very depths of his being. "Oh, yeah, I totally understand," he lied, determined not to repeat what had happened when he first admitted his crush to Tony all those weeks ago. "Sorry, definitely just a heat of the moment thing there, no biggie."

The kid was rambling and obviously trying to cover how hurt he was, so Tony didn't turn around. Instead, he just put his head in his hands, hating himself all the more when he heard Peter getting dressed.

"I've, uh, got homework, so I guess I'll just go," Peter said shakily, breaking the heavy silence of the air. Then, before the tears he could feel burning at the back of his eyes surfaced, he left for the roof.

He should have known better. Tony warned him. He had told him to be careful, had explained he'd just gotten out of a relationship, and Peter just ignored it. Regret rising in the back of his throat like bitter bile, he swung off the roof.

It was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh no one can stop my descent into hell... Hope you all enjoyed this filth! (Sorry mom). I may or may not continue this, it depends on if you all wish to see more :)


	4. The Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't expect this fic to grow into anything more than a PWP, but here we are! Hope you all enjoy the new addition to this monster!

"Hey, so are we gonna work on my suit improvements, or...?"

Tony whipped around from his place at his workbench. "Jesus, kid, you scared me," he blurted out, looking Peter up and down. He didn't seem to be any different- sure, his posture might've been a little stiffer, his shoulders held higher than usual, but other than that- he was just Peter Parker.

The same Peter Parker he'd fucked not a week earlier.

Not that it should've mattered. It was just a casual thing, after all, nothing to be concerned about. (Nothing, that was, if Tony didn't think about the tears and heartbreak on the kid's part.)

"Sorry," Peter said with a shrug.

Now that was weird- usually Peter would blush, apologize up and down with the cutest sheepish look. Now? Nothing, just a cool calm to his words. "Uh, yeah, no, it's fine. You said something about suit improvements?"

"Yeah," Peter answered, pulling his suit from a messenger bag slung at his side. "You said we could work with the spines on my fingers to improve my gloves."

"That... Right."

"Is something wrong, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, emphasizing his use of the name he knew Tony hated.

Tony's brow furrowed as he searched Peter's emotionless face. "No, not really," he replied. "Just wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Well, it's Thursday, so..."

"Thursday. Right. Because we meet every Thursday," Tony confirmed, standing to pull up Peter's suit schematics as he muttered, "and obviously nothing's changed since last Thursday."

"I'm sorry? Didn't catch that," Peter said, attempting to sound scathing and sarcastic. Instead, the words came out shaky and unsure, showing his hand. He was trying to be cold and professional, but had never had the practice, remaining his sweet, hurt self beneath the mask he'd attempted to place on.

Tony turned at that, spreading his arms before himself. "Okay, enough. Why are you really here? A week ago you ran from my room crying, and now you're wanting to work on your suit like nothing's wrong?"

Peter shrunk at Tony's confrontation and looked down to his shoes, trying his best to remain composed. "You acted like it was nothing, so I figured I should do the same. What's the harm in that?"

"The harm is that instead of acting like it was nothing, you're being cold and sarcastic. Well, you're giving your best effort. Not to mention it's obviously still something to you."

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I don't know how else to act in this situation other than buttoned up or hurt. I'm sorry I don't want to give up working with you over my stupid mistake," Peter confessed, pursing his lips in an attempt to hold back tears. All he wanted was to bring things back to the way they were, whatever they were, he didn't care. It was perfect before he saw too much into things- who could blame him, though? Tony was his first for everything- his first crush, his first kiss, his first time, his first love, and reality threw everything back in his face.

Tony Stark was a player; he should've seen that outright. Maybe he did and just ignored it. Either way, it didn't change his feelings about the man. Despite how heartbroken he was, how much pain Tony had caused him, he still loved him. He still loved him, god help him, because he knew deep down it wasn't all Tony's fault. He'd caught Tony in a vulnerable place, and ignored his every warning.

There was fault on both ends, fault and hurt and everything in between.

"So I was right, then?" Tony said, displacing his anger towards himself as anger towards Peter. "You weren't ready."

Things were spiraling out of control, and all Peter could do was watch. "So what if I wasn't ready?" He spat. "We made love. I took it too far. You got scared. It happened," he continued, voice breaking as he looked up at Tony with pleading, tearful eyes. "But please, I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Tony sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face if only to block out the heartbreak clear and present upon Peter's features. "Things can't go back to the way they were. Look, just- I can't do this right now, and you can't either. Come back when you've thought things through."

"Fine," Peter replied, setting his jaw. "I'll go."

Neither noticed Pepper turn to storm up the stairs.

* * *

After Peter left, Tony turned back to his work, throwing himself in for the better part of an hour before Jarvis disrupted him.

"Mr. Stark, a message from Ms. Potts."

Tony sighed, setting down his welder. "What does it say?"

"'Your office. Now,'" Jarvis read.

"Can it wait?"

"I have told her you are occupied and require a later meeting time."

"You're the best, you know that?"

Jarvis was quiet for a moment, then pulled up a screen before Tony. "Sir, she seems insistent," he informed smoothly, showing an image of Pepper's response.

_NOW, TONY._

"Why is it always something?" Tony sighed, leaning back in his chair with a groan. "Tell her I'll be up in a few."

True to his word, Tony stepped into his office four minutes later, expecting some 'urgent' briefing about stocks or partners or something equally as boring.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Pepper yelled, moving towards Tony at a furious pace.

"Woah, woah. What now? Did I not donate enough to the Make a Wish Foundation this year?"

"Oh, I think you've done more than enough when it comes to children."

Tony froze at that, knowing there was only one thing she could've been referencing. Attempting to play it off, he scoffed and said, "What, those tabloids have you convinced, too? Weren't you supposed to be controlling those?"

"No, Tony," Pepper replied evenly, eyes burning a hole through his lie, "they didn't convince me. Hearing you talk to Peter about your little tryst did."

Tony felt sick. Mouth going dry, he crossed his arms before him, trying to stay grounded despite the vertigo claiming his vision. "You don't know what you're talking-"

"Oh, I know very well what I'm 'talking about'!" Pepper cut in, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm just not sure how to react. I always knew you were a high flying sort of person, but pedophilia? Really?"

"Hey, that was _not_ pedophilia," Tony defended, growing angry as he was confronted with his actions. "He's old enough to consent!"

"Old enough? Is that the standard you hold yourself to now? Christ, Tony, what the hell happened to you?" Pepper asked, disbelief coloring her features as she stared him down.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You wouldn't know, would you? Seeing as you were the one who left and all," Tony shot back.

Pepper blanched, response caught below the growing lump in her throat. "That's not even the issue here," she said after a long pause. "How could you? Not only that, but you lied to my face. You threw that magazine in the garbage and told me to go do my job and control the rumors. If I'd known then what I know now, I would've let them run rampant."

"Woah," Tony replied, holding up a finger. "It was only once. At that time I hadn't done anything but work with him."

"And how am I supposed to believe that? You obviously can't be trusted- Are you even hearing me?"

"Sorry, I tuned out for a second there. What'd I miss?"

Anger welling in her like never before, Pepper raised her hand to slap Tony, but stopped just short of the action- no use in lowering herself to his level. "I can't deal with you. You can't even take this seriously." She brushed past him, getting onto the elevator. "You're damn lucky this company matters so much to me. Until I figure this whole thing out, you'd better stay away from that kid."

With that, the elevator closed, leaving Tony alone.

"Sir, would you like me to delete that conversation?" Jarvis asked after a minute.

"What do you think, genuis?" Tony spat, desperately trying to fill a glass with whiskey. Too shaky to pour the drink without spilling it all over the floor, he cursed, hurling the tumbler at the nearest wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was wild... I couldn't stop with the savagery lmao. Also, definitely got the title for this chapter from the Twenty One Pilots song, 'The Judge'. It's all I listened to while writing this.
> 
> Huge thanks to anunexpectedhero (steverogero.tumblr.com) for beta reading and providing ideas for what should happen between Tony and Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out my tumblr, I have a Marvel sideblog here:
> 
> buckybarneo.tumblr.com
> 
> And my main blog here:
> 
> cas-wings.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
